


slightly edited version

by orphan_account



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23536528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: they all deserve a happy ending <3
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	slightly edited version

when catherine of aragon heard the arthur tudor survived the illness and was awaking in his bed recovering, she collapsed to the floor. her husband, he king, her love was alive and well. the physician advised for their royal highnesses to stay in ludlow castle a lot while longer. to distract arthur for the pains in his body, catherine would tell him stories of her childhood in spain living in alhambra palace. other times, she would tell him vivid tales of their future together, of the england the would build.

a month later, when the king and queen were safely back at court, catherine met a new lady-in-waiting. arthur had invited her to court, seeing as she was the daughter of a lord at court. catherine thought it was unnecessary. she already had a group of ladies and one she held dearly: maria de salinas. she had come with catherine from spain to england and was a loyal lady and trusted friend. however, catherine reluctantly found the new lady, anne boleyn, quite pleasant. she was witty and beautiful. maria seemed to like anne too, as many people at court often spotted the three of them together talking for hours on end.

one morning, catherine awoke to news that one of her ladies had left her service. lady maud green had left to return home to her husband, sir thomas part, who had recently fallen ill and her twelve year old daughter, catherine, named after her majesty.

a while later, the same thing occurred. arthur had been away visiting a the noble family of seymour at their family manor of wolfhall. he had met the lovely and kind jane seymour and thought she would fit in well with catherine’s ladies (especially since jane was wonderful at all the tasks of household management and was exceptionally good at embroidery). this time, catherine had learned from her experiences with anne and was much more welcoming towards jane. arthur’s predictions had been correct as catherine’s group of three turned into four. and even quicker, it turned from four to seven when joan meutas, elizabeth “bessie” blount, and lady margaret “maggie” lee joined catherine’s inner circle of ladies the three of them had been with catherine since before anne, but weren’t very close to her majesty. that changed when they got close with anne, jane, and closer to maria for catherine to take notice. looking in front of her and seeing her friends circled around doing needle working and chatting filled catherine’s heart with joy. she was happy in england. and the days of homesickness were now few and far between.

catherine couldn’t be happier today. her close friend, anna boleyn, was getting married to the love of her life, henry percy. percy was an advisor of arthur, which meant that the two of them would be staying at court. a few days after the wedding, cathrine found out that she was pregnant. her and arthur’s first born. cathrine couldn’t wait.

the castle bustled with energy, preparing for a new guest. anna von kleves was arriving today to me her betrothed, prince henry. it was an arrangement made by arthur and anna’s brother to secure a safe route in kleves for english merchants coming from the east. henry waited nervously in the courtyard near the front entrance. that morning, when anna arrived a court, jane was nowhere to be seen. nobody knew, but everything she saw henry with anna, she felt a jolt of pain shoot to her heart. but jane could never bring herself to hate (or even mildly dislike for that matter) anna. luckily, anne had sense that jane was unwell in her soul, so she stuck by jane for the first week quietly cracking jokes and just providing simple company. unfortunately, plans for henry and anna’s wedding fell through at the last minute. it was hard for the couple to communicate, though anna was picking up english surprisingly fast, making catherine very impressed. it received more pushback from henry and anna than arthur thought was worth putting up with. but anna was enjoying england and seemed skittish when the idea of returning to her brother in germany came up. so, catching took the german girl under her wing, expanding her close circle of ladies from seven to eight (including catherine).

anne was nowhere to be seen. all the girls knew that she was in her chambers, unwilling to leave even if it was her duty to serve the queen. that didn’t stop percy and the girls from worrying about her. anne didn’t often talk about her family, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t estranged from them. she had a younger cousin, katherine howard, in norfolk that she was very fond of. recently, anne received a letter from katherine; it was simple and to the point.

“i need to leave, annie. let me be at court with you. i won’t last any long at home. -k. howard”

catherine was beyond tired, more mentally than physically so. she had reached the stage in her pregnancy that the royal physician urged catherine to stay in bed. but she ached to go out and live her life until her legs could not longer support herself. she was a queen and had a job to do. her mind was so restless. thankfully, whenever they could, her ladies (excluding anne) would spend the day next to catherine. she loved seeing how far anna had come since first arriving in england. she had bloomed into such a smart and fun woman. but that wasn’t the only point of interest. catherine joined the other ladies in teasing jane on how much she had been seen with henry lately. jane would deny it, of course, looking down at her latest embroidery project in attempt to hid her blush. this particular get together was interrupted by a letter from anne to catherine (that was quite strange to the girls. why didn’t anne just speak to catherine in person?).

“lina, something terrible is happening to my little cousin at home. i beg you to invite her to court. katherine howard. niece of the duke of norfolk. xo, anne”

later that week, maria watched as catherine gave birth to mary tudor, a beautiful girl and the light of catherine and arthur’s life.

a couple days later, anne heard a knock on her door and then the door swung open. she expected her worried husband to be checking on her or a servant bringing a meal. however, whoever was at the door stunned anne.

“kitty?” anne ran towards katherine, engulfing her with a hug.

“thank you, annie. i can’t thank you enough.”

katherine loved court. for the first time in her life, she was free. all the ladies were so warm and welcoming. however, that didn’t make it the lonely days go away. a week after katherine’s arrival, another lady joined them. catherine had brought her goddaughter, catherine parr (or cathy as she often went by), to court as one of the queen’s nine ladies-in-waiting. cathy was insanely smart and around the same age as kitty, so they spent a lot of time in the library studying. occasionally, they would be joined by jane who would just sit and keep them company. however, many servants claim that the trio’s laughter filled the halls, evidently proving that they were having more fun than studying. when kitty was with the rest of the ladies, she found herself in one-on-one conversations with anna quite often, but she didn’t mind. in the evenings, kitty spent her time with anne, messing around on the castle grounds like little kids.

kitty leaped with joy when anne told everyone that she was pregnant.

jane was missing from the group’s normal activities, though that had become more and more frequent recently. the girls knew that she was henry, either walking hand-in-hand on the castle grounds or riding to an afternoon picnic in the woods. that’s why henry’s proposal to jane was of no surprise. of course, they had some logistics to work out with arthur, but being a prince who didn’t have a throne, henry was allowed more freedoms, so the couple were confident that would wed no matter what.

kitty and maggie wouldn’t leave anne’s side as she gave birth to elizabeth. she was perfect.

cathy was smitten. at henry and jane’s wedding, she had met this man, thomas, who was jane’s older brother. the more time she spent with thomas, the more she fell for him. and that scared catherine. as much as catherine didn’t want to admit it, she wanted to send thomas away just to protect cathy. he wasn’t a bad man, but catherine just felt so protective of cathy. but you don’t choose who you love. cathy should be able to love who she wants.

the castle was eerily quite. nobody saw the queen, her ladies (besides joan and kitty who both insisted on caring for jane), or henry (who spent every moment with edward) for days. jane gave birth to a perfectly health boy named edward. however, she quick fell ill herself. the physician said that it was unlikely that she would make it. even with jane’s cries of agony that filled the halls, they refused to lose hope. jane was strong. and she would fight, fight to finally hold her son. their prayers were answered two weeks later when jane opened her eyes and sat up in bed.

catherine’s life was the most fulfilling she could ask for. all her friends and family were with her when she passed away.

**Author's Note:**

> hello!  
> i hope you liked this little au. it just randomly came to me last night lmao  
> two things:  
> 1\. i pulled some ideas and facts (i think they’re right, i don’t know honestly so i apologize for my hastiness and lack of research) about the queens’ lives from “the constant princess” and “the boleyn inheritance” which are both by philippa gregory  
> 2\. I GLOSSED OVER THE LADIES IN WAITING and i’m really sorry about that, but i was unsure of how to insert their stories because i don’t know much about the outside of their service to the queens :’(  
> also, i’m american so i'm sorry for any discrepancies in the language i use


End file.
